


A Fairy's Soul

by catpanflowers



Category: Fairy Tail, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: Lucy sets Natsu and his crush, Lisanna, up on a mission in order to get some time to relax by herself. Little does she know the Master is about to send her on a WILD mission with Laxus, the Raijinshuu, and Gajeel of all people. She also receives a letter from an anonymous person asking for her help. With her past catching up to her and doors between the two worlds (Fairy Tail and Soul Eater Worlds) opening how will Natsu help his best friend find a boyfriend. Dive in and watch Lucy make new friends and meet old ones (and enemies) as she travels from one world to the next. I have a Lucyx__ pair in mind for this story, but the rest have been decided: (NatsuxLisanna), (WendyxRomeo), (EvergreenxElfman), (ErzaxJellal), (GrayxJuvia), (MirajanexFreed), (HappyxCharle), (LevyxJet)... Takes place after Tartarous and the one year gap. Before all of the Alvearez crap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first cross-over, so be gentle. Also know this... I am not necessarily writing this for you. It is for my own enjoyment. You guys are always welcome to give me suggestions though and I do appreciate you taking the time to read this story. My style of writing leaves a lot of cliff-hangers, so I'll try to get each chapter out quickly. I will however lose interest at some point then come back to it. Pairings can be suggested. For the moment the rating is for teenagers or whatever, but it may change. I WILL PUT UP WARNINGS and you can ask me to put warnings for things that are personal to you. Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy it. ;)

Chapter One - Yo, yo, yo!

 

“Hey Luce, let’s go on this mission!” A pink-haired boy yelled in excitement as he ran up to the bar with a paper in his grip.

“We just got back from one Natsu. I want to relax for a day or two. My rent isn’t due for a while and I don’t have your boundless energy.” A busty girl replied as she turned to face him as an exhausted grimace appeared on her face.

“But Luuuuuce…” He whined, dragging out her name for effect.

“I’m sorry, but no. How about you try asking Lisanna? I'm sure she'd love to.” She said with an encouraging smile. She nudged his arm with her elbow trying to give him the hint to go for it.

“But you’re my partner and I’m sure she already has something picked out.” He said as he glanced dejectedly to the white haired girl in front of the mission board.

“We are partners, but it's always good to practice working with other people. Besides if you hurry up and catch her before she chooses one…” She stated while pushing him forward towards the younger take-over sibling. 

“W-wait, Lucy!” He cried out as said girl placed her hands on his shoulders guiding him to the mission board next to Lisanna.

“Hey Lis.” She greeted while leaning to the side from behind Natsu to show her presence.

“Hello Lucy, Natsu. Are you guys looking for a mission?” The blue-eyed girl asked.

“No actually. Though, I was wondering if you would be able to take him…” Lucy said gesturing to the nervously stiff boy next her, “on this mission. He really wants to take it, but I’m too tired from the last one. I would let him go alone, but Master might have a heart attack after seeing the cost of damages.”

The girl pondered for a moment before deciding. “Sure. I mean someone has to keep Natsu out of trouble.” Both mages giggled at the comment then proceeded to work out the details. The Dragon-slayer, although calm on the outside, was a pile of mush on the inside just thinking about going on a mission with his crush.

Lucy dragged the boy back to the bar to finish her milkshake and to make sure he got all of the details. “Natsu?” She asked while snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

“Huh?” His eyes focused as he was pulled from his thoughts.

“Did you get all that?” She grinned. ‘If this goes according to plan they will be dating by the end of the year!.'

He turned to face her with a small smile and blush splashed across his cheeks. “Ya, thanks Luce.” He replied while pulling her into a big bear hug.

“No problem. Anyways, what kind of best friend would I be if I helped Levy get Jet and not help you get your girl?” She said as she returned the hug and laughed a little. 

“Well then after this you have to let me help you with your love life. When I get back we can go on mission to plan your first move, Aye?” He stated.

“Aye!” She yelled and saluted him. “Now you have to go pack, you gecko. Shoo, shoo.” He laughed and waved goodbye as he left the guildhall in a dust cloud. “Jeez, that lovesick lizard needs a lot of work.” She sighed and went back to her milkshake thinking about what he said. ‘Hah, as if. I don’t have a love life.’

She sipped on her drink while gazing out at the guild. People watching was one of her old hobbies, but habits die hard as they say. The loud guildhall buzzed with life. Conversations were being held at every table. The self-proclaimed table of the Raijinshuu sat Freed, who was quietly reading a book, Evergreen, who was filing her nails while yelling at Bickslow, who was having his totems pull her light brown hair. Macao and Wakaba sat drinking and smoking while arguing over the latest Sorcerer Weekly issue. Romeo, Wendy, and Charle sat across from them chatting idly about the mechanics of a mage’s second origin. ‘So cute!’ Lucy thought as she saw the little blue-haired girl blush as the boy told a story. 

Team Shadow Gear was holed up in a corner, along with Cana who was actually splayed across the top of the table passed out. Her head using a pile of Levy’s books as an uncomfortable pillow. The petite bluenette, who was content sitting on her boyfriend Jet’s lap reached under the spread of brown curls for a small navy blue book. Droy, placed next to the lovey-dovey couple, ate a plate of fried chicken while swinging a toy yo-yo around. Suddenly all of the chatter stopped as an old man stepped upon the second floor railing. Everyone’s eyes were on him waiting for what he had to say.

“Brats! First of all, the council has decided to release Cobra of the Oracion Seis from prison due to certain circumstances. He wishes to reside in our guild until further notice. Second, I would like Gajeel, the Raijinshuu, and Lucy in my office now, please.”

Excitement pulsed throughout the guild at the prospect of getting another dragon-slayer. Levy glanced over to her friend at the bar showing her worry for the blond who was summoned. The celestial spirit mage just waved off her concern with a placating smile as she followed the Iron eater and Thunder Legion up the stairs. They all pushed into the office where Laxus already resided. All was quiet as people got situated. Gajeel leaned against the wall by the door while Bickslow and Evergreen took the couch to the right, below the window. Freed stood next to his leader as Lucy took the seat to the left.

“Now, I have some important business. This is an important mission from the council. I expect you all to work with each other and complete it with minimal damage.” The short man stated as he passed the information flyer forward. Laxus took it and read it over as Freed glanced over the larger man’s fur clad shoulder. The paper was passed around the room until it reached Lucy.

 

S-Class Mage + 5 Strong Mages Requested  
Dark Guild - God’s Envy  
Location - Shirotsume Mountain Range  
500+ Mages Recruited  
Offense(s) - Kidnapping, Murder, Possible Forbidden Magic Usage, Minor Infractions, etc.  
Reward - 3,000,000,000J

 

“Now, do all of you accept?” The Master asked. A chorus of “yes’s” and approving grunts sounded throughout the small space. “Good, I would like for you to leave as soon as possible. So go home and pack; The next train leaves in an hour.” Everyone started making their way out until Makarov called out. “Lucy, dear. Will you please stay a moment?” 

“Of course.” She replied as she sat back down. “What is it Master?” She asked as she faced him.

“I received a letter that was addressed to you, but there is no return on it.” He said as he handed her a small cream coloured envelope.

She lifted it up to her face to read it. Script font spelled out her name: “Lucy F. Heartfilia”. No other words were written on the envelope indicating who it could have been from. “Can I open it?” She asked looking up to her master.

“Of course child. It is for you.” He replied back with a gentle smile.

She opened it and pulled out a small folded piece of paper. The inside of the envelope was printed with strange marking, but she ignored that for the letter. What was written was far less impressive than the outside.

 

Lucy,  
Yo, yo ,yo! How have you been? I assume you have been making a lot of progress wherever you have relocated to. Keep up the good work, my girl! Although our past has been rocky I do hope that you’ll consider my proposition. You see we are having a situation with the WC. Not only that though, the Kishin was put to rest and left behind a great ton of madness which is spreading quickly. You never passed on to get the special title after the incident, but I do consider you one of my more skilled alumni. It would be wonderful if you considered aiding us during this hectic time. I do not know for how long this mission would last, but you of course can go back and forth. Inside this envelope is a map and instructions on how to get here. Whatever you decide, I wish you a good life.  


 

Makarov sat back he watched the blond girl read the letter to herself. Her face grew redder every second that passed. By the time she was done reading she had three cricks of anger (A/N: You know those anime things that look like the box with concave sides). He heard her mumble: “What terrible handwriting…” before sighing out her frustration. She faced the master once again as she folded the paper back up and placed it inside the envelope. “What is it, child, if you mind me asking?” He asked with curiosity. 

“It is not important right now, Master. However, if I decide to act upon this I will speak to you. I must get home to pack though.” She said as she stood up to leave.

“I understand. Goodbye, child and have a good trip.”

She laughed. “I will, but make sure that Natsu keeps busy while I’m gone. He won’t like to hear that I left him behind to go on an S-Class mission.” She said as she winked and walked out of the office. She saw the old man’s face go pale as a marshmallow with a comically gaping mouth. His cries could be heard down in the lobby.


End file.
